Sobre Relógios e Beijos
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: “Quem os relógios inventou?” E o beijo, “quem o beijo inventou?”


**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. O poema é de Henrique Heine, traduzido por Álvares de Azevedo, e faz parte da Lira dos Vinte Anos.

* * *

_**"Quem os relógios inventou?" E o beijo, "quem o beijo inventou?"**_

**-**

**Sobre Relógios e Beijos**

**-**

Passo. Passo. Passo. Sincronizados como o tiquetaquear de um relógio. Igualmente irritantes.

- Você pode, _por favor_, parar com isso?

Ela estancou no mesmo lugar. Suigetsu estava largado numa poltrona, os dedos das mãos cruzados junto à fronte e os olhos fechados. Como se estivesse rezando. Karin o encarou com uma expressão de plena surpresa.

Por cinco segundos. Foi todo o tempo que Suigetsu contou até que ela desse outro passo e voltasse a andar em círculos pela sala.

Suspirou profundamente e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Karin estava de costas e não teve tempo de vê-lo se levantar. Com um único movimento Suigetsu agarrou a capa da Akatsuki que ela ainda usava sobre as vestes e a lançou sobre a poltrona que ele ocupava instantes antes. O corpo da garota caiu com um baque surdo sobre o estofado e ela pareceu perder o fôlego com a pancada.

Suigetsu inclinou-se sobre ela, as mãos apoiadas nos braços do sofá e seu rosto ameaçadoramente perto. Encaram-se furiosamente por um curto instante, e então as palavras explodiram.

- AGORA DÁ PRA PARAR, PORRA?!

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?! Idiota! Estúpido. Imbecil! – ela gritou com fúria, para em seguida cruzar os braços com força sobre o peito e virar o rosto assumindo uma expressão irada.

Mas, por fim, silenciosa.

Lentamente Suigetsu se afastou, deixando que ela ficasse com a poltrona. Karin não fez menção de se levantar e voltar a andar, e também não se mexeu quando ele se sentou no chão, recostando-se no estofado, tão perto que quase podia tocar sua pele.

Depois de alguns minutos ela apertou mais os braços junto ao corpo, sentindo todos os seus pelos se eriçarem num arrepio de frio. A lareira acesa há menos de três metros de onde estavam aninhados não produzia calor suficiente para combater o vento gelado de inverno, que surrupiava passagem pelas frestas de madeira daquele lugar lúgubre.

Por duas vezes Suigetsu pensou ouvir o murmurar sinistro de ratos roendo, escondidos além da luz do fogo. Karin não pareceu reconhecer o ruído, ou então estava tão preocupada que não era capaz de dar atenção nem a ratos. Com um olhar de soslaio o shinobi viu que ela mordia os lábios de uma forma que logo arrancaria sangue.

O silêncio acabou tornando-se tão profundo que o era possível ouvir o ar entrando e saindo dos pulmões. E de repente era o pulsar do sangue nas veias que contava os segundos, substituindo os passos da garota.

Suigetsu ainda não tinha decidido o que era mais exasperante quando ela rompeu a quietude.

- Você fica melhor quando pede educadamente. Acho que nunca tinha escutado você dizer "por favor".

- Se é assim devia ter me dado ouvidos. Foi perda de tempo, você entende melhor da outra forma.

Mas pela primeira vez muito tempo Karin ignorou a provocação.

- Eles já deviam estar de volta. – desabafou, finalmente.

- Sasuke vai ficar bem. Se não pediu nossa companhia é porque não precisa dela. – o shinobi respondeu a contragosto.

- Você não fica com raiva por ele ter te deixado para trás?

- A única luta que realmente me interessa é contra o Kisame-sempai. Se eu puder ter a chance de derrotá-lo o resto não importa.

Obviamente ela não gostou das suas palavras, pois voltou a morder os lábios. De repente Suigetsu percebeu que isso também era extremamente irritante.

Ou talvez não fossem as manias. Talvez fosse o fato de ela estar preocupada daquela forma por causa do Sasuke.

Esse pensamente se infiltrou como veneno em sua mente e fez com que fechasse as mãos em punho. O sentimento de raiva que surgia em seu peito não fazia sentindo, e se esforçou para dominá-lo.

Perdeu a conta de quantas batidas de coração soaram depois disso.

_Quem os Relógios inventou? Decerto  
Algum homem sombrio e friorento.  
Numa noite de inverno tristemente  
Sentado na lareira ele cismava  
Ouvindo os ratos a roer na alcova  
E o palpitar monótono do pulso._

- Pare com isso!

- Não vai pedir "por favor" de novo?

Suigetsu a encarou com um olhar assassino que deixava bem claro a resposta.

- O que está incomodando agora? – ela perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Não agüento mais ver você mascando os lábios.

- Feche os olhos. Ou melhor ainda, saia da minha presença.

- Você não pode simplesmente _parar _com esse tipo de coisa? É infantil e idiota. O Sasuke não liga a mínima se você quer furar o chão de tanto andar em círculos ou se sente vontade de devorar partes do próprio corpo.

- Ora...! Eu estou preocupada!

Essa resposta fez com que o shinobi se voltasse para ela, fitando fixamente os olhos castanhos com uma expressão que Karin não conseguiu decifrar.

- Se fosse eu quem estivesse lá fora, você estaria preocupada desse jeito?

Essas eram as últimas palavras que ela esperava ouvir, e por um instante apenas o encarou perplexa. Tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas o som não quis sair. Suigetsu a encarava de uma forma que parecia queimar. Intensa demais. Karin sentiu o sangue fluir para suas faces, e teve certeza de que estava corando sob aquele olhar. Amaldiçoou-se por isso. Entreabriu os lábios novamente, mas tornou a fechá-los sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra.

- Responda! – Suigetsu exigiu num tom raivoso.

E isso foi o suficiente para que ela se recuperasse.

- IDIOTA! Porque eu iria me importar com _você_?! – as palavras saíram num arquejo, todas de uma vez.

A garota sentiu a respiração falhar, como se o simples ato de falar tivesse exigido um enorme esforço. Ou talvez fosse só porque ter aqueles olhos sobre os seus era perturbador.

Lentamente Suigetsu se levantou, colocando-se a frente dela. Ele tinha aquele ar provocador de quando a irritava, e que fazia com que ela sentisse ganas de matá-lo. Mas ainda assim Karin não teve qualquer reação quando ele se inclinou novamente sobre ela, dessa vez deixando seus corpos ainda mais próximos, como se quisesse testá-la. Não iria dar a ele a satisfação de vê-la corando de novo. E mesmo que ele tentasse montar uma expressão impassível, a garota podia perceber a raiva queimando por trás de seus olhos. Sentiu a ira refletir-se em seu rosto e também não desviou o olhar, correspondendo-o com a mesma intensidade.

Isso era melhor do que mostrar-se perdida... Mas seu esforço foi em vão. Tudo parecia errado, e sem que tivesse consciência do gesto ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Suigetsu revirou os olhos, varrendo a tensão que se acumulava no ar gelado, e por fim deu um meio sorriso. Ela definitivamente entendia melhor com atos em vez de palavras.

- Se quer tanto sentir gosto de sangue, eu posso ajudar.

E foi então que ele se aproximou. Rápido demais para que ela pudesse evitar, Suigetsu tomou seus lábios com desejo e fúria.

Karin tentou resistir, se recusando a corresponder ao contato, mas ele rapidamente encontrou o caminho para o seu pescoço, enroscando a mão em sua nuca por entre os fios vermelhos. O toque dos lábios era ardente. Seus rostos colados tornavam-se brasa. Suigetsu movia os lábios junto aos dela, obrigando-a a acompanhar aqueles movimentos não ensaiados, repletos de uma raiva contida. Ela lutou para afastá-lo e tentou murmurar alguma coisa entre o beijo, fosse uma súplica ou uma maldição, as palavras não vieram. Suigetsu encontrou espaço para aprofundar o beijo quando ela entreabriu os lábios, serpenteando a língua de encontro à dela, sentindo o gosto da garota. Karin girou a cabeça para o lado tentando escapar do toque, mas a mão livre de Suigetsu buscou sua face e guiou seu rosto de volta.

E então ela desistiu. Apenas deixou que ele tomasse seus lábios, sugando e mordendo. Entregando-se numa resistência passiva. Suigetsu pareceu notar a diferença, e isso o fez parar.

Ambos estavam ofegantes quando ele se afastou. Karin sentiu o gosto de ferro invadir sua boca e percebeu que seus lábios tinham sido cortados pelos dentes pontiagudos do shinobi.

Quis gritar e xingá-lo, mas as palavras não saíram. Não havia raiva pra lhe dar fôlego... Simplesmente não havia nada.

A ira que Suigetsu sentia também parecia ter se esvaecido em meio aqueles toques estranhos.

- Desculpe... – ele murmurou enquanto voltava a assumir a posição que em que estava antes, aos pés da garota. Tinha o olhar vazio.

Karin não percebeu que essa também era a primeira vez que ouvia ele se desculpar.

- Por que fez isso...? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Eu já disse, não é? Você entende melhor desse jeito. – Suigetsu respondeu com a expressão fechada.

Lentamente ela puxou as pernas para cima da poltrona, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito. O shinobi apenas esperou por uma reação que não veio, encarando o escuro além daquele circulo de claridade que a lareira oferecia.

- Eu menti. – Karin declarou, e suas palavras pingaram no ar gelado. – Sobre não ficar preocupada se fosse você quem estivesse lutando. Eu me preocuparia. No começo eu desejava que você morresse. Mas agora eu me importo.

Suigetsu voltou os olhos para ela sem alterar a expressão.

- Não pode ser eu, Karin?

Ela só franziu as sobrancelhas em resposta. Claramente sem entender. Suigetsu lançou um olhar exasperado para o teto.

- No lugar do Sasuke. Não poderia ser eu?

Ele assistiu o rosto da garota tingir-se num tom vermelho intenso. Karin fez menção de morder os lábios novamente, mas conteve o gesto bem a tempo. Em outra situação o shinobi teria achado isso engraçado, agora era apenas estranho.

Mas um instante depois ele constatou que preferia que ela tivesse se contentado com a mordida. Karin fechou os olhos com força, baixando o rosto e agarrando os cabelos numa postura desesperada.

Desespero. Foi exatamente isso que soou em sua voz.

- Eu apenas não consigo...! Eu sei que para você isso me torna uma idiota, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nele! Mesmo que seja torturante...!

As palavras flutuaram entre eles por um longo tempo, sem que Karin mudasse de posição. Sua respiração saia em arquejos e Suigetsu teve medo que ela começasse a chorar. Definitivamente lágrimas não combinariam com ela.

Dessa vez os movimentos foram deliberadamente lentos. Com certa gentileza, que nem ele imaginava ser capaz, Suigetsu segurou as mãos dela e as forçou para baixo, rompendo o contato com os fios vermelhos. Karin o fitou surpresa, mas se deixou guiar.

- Quando eu beijei você, estava pensando nele?

A expressão dela tornou-se indignada.

- Não! Eu não estava.

Suigetsu pareceu satisfeito com isso e sorriu de lado

Ergueu as mãos até tocar o rosto dela, traçando um caminho estranho e desconhecido por seu pescoço e colo. Karin estremeceu sob o seu toque.

- O que está fazendo? Pare com isso! – a garota ordenou antes de dar um tapa no braço do shinobi, afastando-o de sua pele.

Seu rosto estava ainda mais corado, e suas feições demonstravam uma irritação incontida. Suigetsu alargou o sorriso.

- Também não pensou nele agora.

Não era uma pergunta, mas ela assentiu mesmo assim, parecendo extremamente contrariada.

- Você não gosta dele tanto assim. Apenas se acostumou a achar que gosta. – sentenciou.

Karin quis negar, mas não encontrou palavras para fazer isso. Talvez... Só talvez, ele tivesse razão.

Dessa vez ela viu o que Suigetsu ia fazer um instante antes, mas não tentou impedir. Apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que ele tocasse seus lábios. E então tudo eram sensações e qualquer pensamento evaporou de sua mente.

O frio, sempre presente até ali, deixou de existir quando a boca dele encontrou a sua. Novamente o toque queimava. Novamente a sensação era ardente. E ainda assim o beijo foi muito diferente do anterior. Mais calmo. Em vez de prender o rosto dela contra o seu, Suigetsu pousou as mãos em sua cintura, num meio abraço que aproximou seus corpos. E Karin pode perceber tudo o que havia se perdido em meio à sua tentativa desesperada de luta. Deixou que suas mãos tocassem a face dele num gesto leve enquanto suas bocas se exploravam. Aquela era uma sensação doce e molhada, como não poderia deixar de ser com ele... E estranhamente prazerosa. Os lábios Suigetsu puxaram os seus num movimento estranho, e pela segunda vez ela sentiu gosto de sangue. Mas não se importou, de certa forma combinava...

Foi o shinobi quem rompeu o contato, afastando-se lentamente. Um leve e inesperado tom rosado espalhava-se por seu rosto quando a encarou, mas ainda assim ele não desviou os olhos.

- Isso foi um "sim"?

Karin hesitou por um instante longo demais. E então assentiu. Não haveria mais sentido em negar.

Ainda assim ela baixou os olhos, assumindo uma expressão determinada de repente. Por fim deixou que as dúvidas que vagavam por sua mente tomassem a forma de palavras.

- Mas talvez não seja do jeito que você espera. Talvez seja um "sim" só até que o Sasuke volte... Então, se você se importa tanto, me faça esquecê-lo antes disso! – desafiou, vermelha demais para que pudesse realmente parecer corajosa.

Suigetsu a fitou com um olhar intenso e deixou que um sorriso malicioso se desenhasse sobre sua face. De uma forma estranha e incompreensível para a garota ele parecia muito satisfeito com a sua resposta.

- Vou fazer melhor do que isso. Até lá eu já terei provado que você me ama.

E então o tempo não teve mais importância e ela mal se deu conta de quantas horas, segundos ou séculos, se passaram até que Sasuke retornasse. E a essa altura ele já não encontrava mais lugar em seus pensamentos.

_Quem o beijo Inventou? Foi lábio ardente, foi boca venturosa, que vivia  
Sem um cuidado mais que dar beijinhos.  
Era no mês de maio. As flores cândidas a mil abriam sobre a terra verde.  
O sol brilhou mais vivo em céu d'esmalte  
E cantaram mais doce os passarinhos._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Senti que fui bem na primeira parte, mas que acabei me perdendo na segunda... Não tenho certeza de como eu imaginava essa história antes de passá-la para o papel, mas não era bem assim.

Bom, espero que a leitura não tenha ficado muito confusa, e também que os personagens não estejam demasiadamente OOC!

E agora o pedido de sempre... Reviews?


End file.
